Mission IN Possible
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Bagi Neji, Ino adalah kunoichi yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Bagi Ino, Neji adalah shinobi yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Tim yang mustahil, eh? / NejiIno For Kirisha Zwingli. Semi-Canon. One-shot. mind to r&r? :3


"Aku … sejak dulu aku ingin sekali bertemu dan meminta tanda tangan dari sang jenius Hyuuga."

Trik. Godaan. Andalan _kunoichi_.

"… Pergi!"

Dingin. Tidak terpengaruh. Meruntuhkan harga diri.

"APAAA? Kenapa tidak mempaaaaaaan?"

Tentu, bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino. Karena kegagalannya 'menggoda' Hyuuga Neji adalah suatu aib yang ingin ditimbun jauh di alam bawah sadarnya.

Jangan ada yang pernah mengungkitnya lagi.

Semoga.

* * *

**MISSION (IN) POSSIBLE**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic except for fun.**

**A fic for Kirisha Zwingli**

**A/N: setting-nya ini pre-shippuuden. Kalau di anime-nya mah, episode filler gitu, deh, ceritanya. XD**

* * *

Semoga—satu kata yang melambangkan harapan. Hanya harapan, tidak akan sepenuhnya menjadi kenyataan. Alih-alih, kenyataan itu berbelok menjadi salah satu biang penderitaan.

Konyol? Tidak, itulah realita yang mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupan.

"Untuk misi kali ini, kalianlah yang akan kutugaskan…."

Tidak selamanya seseorang bisa bersembunyi dari situasi tidak nyaman.

"Rock Lee."

Ada kalanya kenangan yang menyebalkan itu harus ditangguhkan demi menggapai satu tujuan.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Meskipun demikian, sang gadis berambut pirang pucat itu masih bertahan dengan satu harapan—bahwa ini hanya sekadar kesalahpahaman.

"Dan yang menjadi ketua dalam misi ini … Hyuuga Neji."

Sungguh, saat itu Ino ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ah, tidak. Menjambak rambut Neji mungkin lebih baik. Tapi, tentu itu hanyalah angan-angan yang ada dalam benaknya. Ino tidak akan berani—ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia menyerang Neji dengan menjambaknya. Yah, itu pun kalau Ino bisa mendekat pada pemilik _Byakugan_ itu tanpa dicurigai akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, rasanya seperti gagal dalam mengambil undian. Sangat sial. Ingin ia mengundurkan diri dari misi dan kembali pulang ke rumah sampai ada panggilan misi selanjutnya. Tapi harga dirinya tidak akan membiarkannya melarikan diri.

Lagi pula, apa yang sebenarnya Ino takutkan? Kenangan memalukan di Hutan Kematian? Apa Ino yakin bahwa Neji masih mempermasalahkan? Apa Ino yakin bahwa Neji bahkan masih menyimpannya dalam pikiran?

"Lalu … ng? Yamanaka Ino!" panggil Tsunade hingga membuat Ino sedikit tersentak. "Kau mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Eh? Tidak. Eh, iya. Aku dengar, Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Ino sambil mati-matian menekan rasa malu karena ia ketahuan tengah melamun dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan. Tentu Tsunade akan menganggapnya sebagai _shinobi_ yang tidak berkualitas—bisa-bisanya melamun di tengah penjelasan misi.

Mendengar penyangkalan Ino, Tsunade segera saja memegang dahi dan menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan memperpanjang penjelasannya. Kalian baca saja sendiri penjelasan lengkapnya dalam gulungan misi itu." Tsunade mengakhiri _briefing_ singkat misi dengan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan yang langsung diterima oleh Neji selaku pimpinan misi. "Sekarang kalian boleh keluar."

Dan ketiga _shinobi_ tersebut menunduk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan _Hokage_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Haaahh…." Helaan napas panjang Ino seketika menarik perhatian Lee yang baru saja menutup pintu.

"Ada apa, Ino_-san_? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat?" ujar Lee sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino. Ino meringis sesaat atas perlakuan Lee bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kembali kata-kata dari mulut pemuda berpakaian hijau ketat tersebut. "Tadi pun kau melamun di tengah penjelasan tentang misi."

"Benar. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan profesionalitas sebagai _shinobi_," potong Neji bahkan sebelum Ino sempat menjawab.

"Ap—"

"Dengar." Neji menatap tajam ke arah Ino. "Aku tidak mau kau mengacaukan misi kali ini. Kalau kau memang tidak siap, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri saja. Dibanding kau mempermalukan dirimu," ujar Neji memberi jeda pada kata-katanya, "… lagi."

Ino pun mendelik. Oke, Ino sadar dua hal. Satu, Neji sedang meremehkannya. Dan dua, pemuda itu sepertinya masih ingat akan kejadian memalukan saat Ino berusaha menggodanya (tapi gagal) di Hutan Kematian dulu.

Sementara Ino sadar akan penghinaan Neji, Neji belum juga sadar bahwa Ino adalah seseorang yang benci diremehkan. Jika keduanya bertanding mengenai siapa yang memiliki harga diri paling tinggi, mungkin keduanya bisa menjadi rival terkuat.

Lalu, sekarang, tidak mungkin Ino akan terus diam sementara Neji merendahkannya, menghinanya, menganggapnya akan menjadi penghambat dalam misi. Itu benar-benar membuat harga diri Ino terluka—untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei!" teriak Ino tatkala Neji sudah mulai bergerak menjauh. "Hyuuga Neji!" panggilnya jelas karena Neji tak kunjung menoleh.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat hanya dari celah di atas pundaknya.

"Kaubilang aku akan mempermalukan diriku … lagi?" tanya Ino dengan nada menantang. Sebelah alisnya naik. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kegeramannya.

Neji mengangkat bahu dan kemudian bersiap meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

"Awas saja kau! Akan kubuat kau membutuhkan bantuanku selama misi nanti! Dan kau akan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku!"

"Lolongan pecundang," sanggah Neji sinis bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Ino. Baginya, hanya akan membuang waktu melayani perdebatan dengan orang yang … lemah.

"_Khhh_! Lihat saja kau nanti! Dasar banci!" ejek Ino sambil menjulurkan lidah dan kemudian menarik bagian bawah matanya.

Kaki Neji berhenti melangkah secara otomatis.

"Minggir Ino_-san_!"

"Huh?"

_SRAAATT_!

_BRAAAKK_!

"_Uwaaagh_!"

"Lee_-san_?"

Tentu saja Ino tersentak saat mendadak Lee sudah terlempar cukup jauh hingga menabrak sebuah dinding batu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat ia melihat Neji-lah yang melakukannya—terbukti dari tangannya yang masih terangkat ke atas, menunjukkan kuda-kuda serangan _taijutsu_ Hyuuga. Ino pun mengabaikan fakta itu sejenak untuk segera menghampiri Lee.

"_Tsk_. Kau mengganggu, Lee," komentar Neji dingin sambil menurunkan tangannya dan kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ka-kata Gai-_sensei_, kita tidak boleh menyerang perempuan, Neji," jawab Lee sembari bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya dengan bantuan Ino.

"Kau … serius mau menyerangku?" tanya Ino sambil melepas tangannya dari pundak Lee begitu pemuda satu itu sudah dapat duduk walau tidak disangga. Ino kemudian berdiri dan memandang langsung ke mata Neji. Begitu dilihatnya mata Neji memancarkan kesungguhan, Ino semakin mengerutkan alisnya.

Hyuuga Neji memang bukan pemuda yang ramah. Bahkan terhadap perempuan pun, ia tidak segan bertingkah kasar. Apa yang Ino harapkan? Bukankah Ino sempat melihat kekejamannya saat melawan Hinata?

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dengan angkuh.

"Saat ada seseorang yang terluka dalam perkelahian, yang salah adalah orang yang tidak bisa meminimalisir lukanya!" jawab Neji dengan nada serius yang tersimpan ejekan di dalamnya.

"Apa?"

"Dengan kata lain … dibanding melatih kemampuan verbalmu untuk mengejek orang, lebih baik kau melatih kemampuan _ninjutsu_-mu yang masih setara dengan murid akademi!" Neji memberi jeda sejenak. "Jika kau tidak mau terluka!"

Ino masih terdiam di tempat hingga Neji benar-benar menjauh—tidak lagi terlihat oleh kedua bola mata _aquamarine_-nya.

"_Ne_, Ino_-san_. Lebih baik kau tidak membuat Neji marah," ujar Lee memberi saran sembari memegang perutnya yang tentu masih terasa berdenyut. "Kau tahu? Neji itu tidak akan segan-segan pada perempuan," imbuh sang pemuda energetik sembari mendekat ke arah Ino. "Ditambah dengan kekuatannya yang tidak main-main. Yah, bagaimanapun, Neji itu kan riv—"

"Hyuuga Nejiiii~~…!" geram Ino tanpa memerhatikan Lee yang tampak terkejut melihat aura permusuhan menguar kuat dari tubuh Ino. Tangan sang gadis bahkan sudah mengepal keduanya. Dan jika wajah Ino saat itu ditunjukkan pada anak kecil, bukan tidak mungkin anak kecil tersebut akan menangis dan kemudian lari terbirit-birit. "Awas saja cowok banci itu! Akan kubuat dia menyesal sudah meremehkanku!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari pelaksanaan misi yang sangat ditunggu Ino pun akhirnya datang. Entah mengapa, ia benar-benar menjadi sangat bersemangat.

Untuk tujuan lain—ya.

Demi melihat Neji mengakui kemampuannya.

Berulang kali sudah Ino mempersiapkan dirinya. Kunai, kertas peledak, obat-obatan, dan berbagai macam persiapan lainnya. Ia bahkan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya hingga ia-lah yang tiba lebih dahulu di gerbang depan desa. Untuk beberapa saat, ia bahkan sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Kotetsu dan Izumo—penjaga gerbang—sampai ia melihat siluet dua orang, dengan tas di masing-masing pundak, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dan Ino bisa langsung meyakinkan diri bahwa siluet dua orang yang ia lihat, memang adalah partnernya di misi kali ini.

"Lama sekali kalian!"

"_Wooo_! Ino_-san_ sudah datang! Padahal kita janji bertemu pukul 9, 'kan?" Lee menyapa Ino dengan semangatnya seperti biasa. "Itulah yang dinamakan semangat masa muda, _ne_, Ino_-san_?"

"Ya, ya, apa pun," jawab Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ayo kita berangkat dan selesaikan misi ini secepatnya."

"Huh! Orang bodoh memang selalu ingin cepat bertindak tanpa berpikir."

_Tik_!

"Orang yang bodoh biasanya memang suka menganggap dirinya lebih baik dari orang lain," balas Ino sambil menyeringai sinis ke arah Neji.

"Begitu? Kurasa deskripsi itu cocok untukmu, Yamanaka. Tidak kusangka kau bisa menggambarkan dirimu dengan sangat baik," jawab Neji sambil menunjukkan sebuah seringai tipis. Seringai yang juga tidak kalah sinis.

"Kauuuu~~!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Neji. "Yang kumaksud tadi itu kau, tahu? Bukan akuuu!"

"Baiklah," ujar Neji sambil melempar gulungan misi ke arah Ino, "kalau memang kau lebih hebat dariku, kau saja yang menjadi pimpinan misi."

"Ap-APA?"

"Kenapa? Ini hanya misi kelas B, bukan misi yang sulit seharusnya," tantang Neji sambil mulai berjalan. "Atau…," ujarnya lagi sembari berhenti tepat di depan Ino, "kau tidak percaya diri?"

Ino menatap Neji dengan mata yang seakan nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Dengan kasar, gadis itu kemudian melempar gulungan misi itu kembali ke dada Neji. Neji pun menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Kaupikir aku akan termakan provokasimu? Kau yang ditugaskan Tsunade sebagai pimpinan misi. Kalau aku seenaknya mengubah ketentuan itu, sejak awal aku sudah gagal dalam misi ini karena tidak mendengarkan perintah _Hokage_!"

Neji tertegun mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Karena itu, biarpun menyebalkan, kau tetap ketuanya!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu pun kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu jangan buang waktuku lebih lama dengan perdebatan tidak penting ini, Yamanaka!" ujar Neji dengan nada memerintah. Ia pun kembali berjalan melewati Ino.

"Siapa juga yang mau!" jawab Ino sembari menjulurkan lidahnya kembali.

"Dan hentikan sikap kekanakanmu yang suka menjulurkan lidah itu!"

Dengan kesal, Ino menarik lidahnya masuk dan mendecak pelan. Sementara matanya masih memandangi punggung Neji, Ino pun menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras. Ino bahkan tidak sadar saat mata Lee langsung mendelik tepat sesaat setelah gadis itu meluapkan amarahnya ke 'benda' yang dianggapnya tanah. Ya, bukan tanah. Benda itu sesungguhnya adalah _kaki kanan_ Lee!

"I-Ino-_saa~n_!"

Mengabaikan rintihan Lee yang terdengar sangat kesakitan, Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai melangkah mengikuti sang pemimpin arogan yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan. Ino bahkan tidak sadar kalau Lee masih bergeming di tempatnya untuk mengusap kakinya yang terasa nyeri karena diinjak sekuat tenaga oleh Ino. Dan Ino memang tidak sempat untuk sekadar menyadari bahwa Lee belum juga bergerak. Bagaimanapun, pikirannya saat ini hanya terpusat pada Neji, Neji, dan Neji.

Sungguh. Neji benar-benar orang yang tidak enak untuk diajak bekerja sama. Jangan lupakan pula _byakugan-_nya. Kemampuan itu membuat Ino merasa bahwa ia akan diawasi dari berbagai sudut pandang. Sangat tidak menyenangkan!

Oh, mungkin ini benar-benar akan menjadi misi paling buruk sepanjang hidup Ino!

Dan Lee? Dia sama sekali tidak membantu selain menjadi sasaran kemarahan dua rekan misinya secara tidak sengaja. Turut berduka untukmu, Lee.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Siang menjelang, matahari tepat berada di atas—menimbulkan terik yang memaksa peluh untuk keluar. Saat ini, trio Neji-Ino-Lee tengah beristirahat sejenak di tepian sungai. Selain mengistirahatkan kaki yang sudah dipaksa berlari selama lebih dari 3 jam non-stop, mereka pun harus mengisi perbekalan berupa air minum.

Perjalanan menuju Kusa_gakure_ akan menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh. Itu pun jika tidak diselingi istirahat dan lainnya.

Sebetulnya, Ino sangat lelah—ia tidak memiliki kemampuan fisik sekuat dua rekannya. Tapi, cukup sekali Neji meremehkannya saat Ino mengeluh kalau dia kelelahan. Selanjutnya, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu hanya bisa menahan diri dan terus melangkah mengikuti langkah Neji dan Lee. Diabaikannya sakit di kakinya akibat terlalu lama berlari. Ino memilih bungkam. Dia akan menunjukkan pada Neji bahwa ia bukan _kunoichi_ yang begitu lemah.

Dan sekarang, setelah Neji memutuskan untuk memberi istirahat, Ino tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia pun langsung mengistirahatkan kakinya—sesekali memijatnya. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan perbekalan obatnya untuk mengobati lecet, yang terutama banyak bersarang di kedua tungkai, baik bagian atas maupun bagian bawah.

Hanya beberapa saat Ino bisa menikmati istirahatnya dalam keheningan. Mendadak, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Neji yang tengah mengamati. Ino pun mengerutkan alis.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan ketus.

Bukannya menjawab, Neji malah memalingkan muka. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu pun langsung beranjak ke tepian sungai dan kembali mengisi botolnya.

"A-apa, sih, maunya?" geram Ino sembari memberi pandangan menusuk pada Neji. Tangannya sudah menggenggam erat botol salep yang baru saja ia gunakan. Andai Ino tidak bisa menahan diri, mungkin botol itu sudah melayang sia-sia.

_Tenang, Ino. Tenang_, batin Ino berusaha menenangkan diri.

Usai menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, Ino memasukkan botol salep yang sudah berjasa tersebut dan kemudian menenggak air dari botolnya. Setelah itu, ia pun menarik keluar bekal makanannya.

Tentu, sudah lewat tengah hari dan ia belum makan apa pun. Meski Ino sangat suka berdiet, tapi jangan berharap bahwa ia akan kuat melakukan aktivitas tanpa makan sedikit pun. Apalagi, saat ini keadaan sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi Ino untuk membiarkan perutnya kosong.

Baru ia akan memasukkan sebuah onigiri ke dalam mulutnya, kali ini Ino melihat bahwa Lee tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Sesaat, pikiran Ino bekerja—ya, rekan satu timnya pun belum makan siang. Ino tidak melihat mereka menyentuh makanan selama perjalan sampai di tempat ini. Dan … oh! Apa mereka tidak membawa bekal makanan? Apa mereka berharap dapat menemukan sebuah desa dalam perjalanan dan mencari makan di sana? Atau mereka sudah terpikir untuk berburu?

Yang mana pun, saat ini kondisinya tidak memungkinkan Ino untuk makan tanpa berbagi.

"Mau?" tawar Ino pada Lee yang masih saja bergeming di tempat dengan tatapan yang menyaratkan hasratnya terhadap makanan yang sedang dipegang Ino. Bahkan mungkin, Lee sudah mati-matian menahan agar liurnya tidak menetes.

"Ti-tidak usah, Ino_-san_. Itu kan jatahmu. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku lapar, kok!" tolak Lee sambil berdiri tegak dan memejamkan mata. "Lagi pula, kalau sampai seorang _shinobi_ tidak bisa menahan lapar—"

_KRYUUUKKK~_

"—itu…."

Ino terkekeh. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Lee merah padam.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu malu-malu begitu. Aku buat cukup banyak, kok!" ujar Ino sambil memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya. "Ayo?"

"Kalau begitu…." Lee pun mendekat ke arah Ino. Dan dengan wajah tersenyum, Ino langsung menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arah Lee. Lee pun mengambil sebuah onigiri dengan perasaan terima kasih. Pemuda eksentrik bahkan sampai membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat ke arah Ino sebelum ia melahap onigiri-nya.

Setelah tertawa sekilas, kini perhatian Ino teralih pada Neji yang masih duduk di tepian sungai. Pemuda itu duduk bersila dengan postur tubuh yang tetap tegak. Meditasi, mungkin.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terus menatap punggung Neji yang didominasi rambut cokelatnya. Tanpa sadar, onigiri yang sedari tadi dipegang Ino, kini sudah berpindah tempat ke perut gadis itu. Ino sudah hendak mengambil onigiri lain sebelum tiba-tiba ia berubah pikiran. Ino pun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Sembari membawa kotak bekal berisi onigiri—meninggalkan Lee yang masih sibuk mengunyah—_kunoichi_ itu pun mendekat ke arah rekannya yang lain.

Belum sampai 2 meter jarak Ino dengan Neji, mendadak gadis itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Ada perlu apa?" Ya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji?

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke depan. Ino yakin, meski Neji tidak melihatnya, tapi pemuda itu tahu apa saja yang sedang Ino lakukan. Ino pernah mendengar perihal _byakugan_ yang bisa melihat ke segala arah. Dan itu yang membuat Neji bisa mengetahui pergerakan setiap orang yang ada di dekatnya—meski orang itu berada di belakang.

"Tidak. Aku belum lapar."

"Masa? Kurasa ini sudah saatnya makan siang? Hebat sekali perutmu, bisa tahan tidak diisi selama berjam-jam."

"Jangan menggangguku, Yamanaka," ujar Neji tiba-tiba, "kalau hanya untuk urusan makan, kau tidak perlu membesar-besarkan."

"Ah … sepertinya kau hanya terlalu gengsi untuk meminta makanan dariku," jawab Ino sambil melihat ke arah tas Neji, "tapi, yah … masa _shinobi_ terlatih sepertimu tidak membawa bekal sendiri? Itu tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Memang," jawab Neji singkat.

Hening.

Hening.

Dan tanpa ada aba-aba dari siapa pun, baik Ino maupun Neji mendadak bergerak cepat ke arah tas Neji. Kedua tangan mereka terulur bersamaan. Ino bahkan melupakan perihal kotak bekalnya sendiri yang kini sudah terlempar entah ke mana.

Kekonyolan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah bahwa tas Neji sudah menjadi bahan rebutan dari dua _shinobi_ Konoha berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang mau kaulakukan dengan tasku?" ujar Neji dengan nada suara yang garang.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa rekanku _memang benar_ membawa bekal untuk perjalanan misi _kali ini!" _jawab Ino yang kemudian terlihat menggertakkan giginya.

"Le-pas-kan, Ya-ma-na-ka!" perintah Neji masih sambil mempertahankan tasnya.

"A-ha! Kau takut ketahuan kalau kau memang _LUPA_ membawa bekal, bukan? Tuan Hyuuga yang sempurna?" balas Ino sambil menunjukkan sebuah seringai—yang dihiasi ringisan akibat adu kekuatan dengan Neji.

_DEG_!

Mendadak saja, pegangan Neji melonggar. Ino yang tidak siap, malah terdorong ke belakang akibat usahanya menarik tas dari tangan _shinobi_ berambut cokelat panjang tersebut. Dan karena ketidaksiapan itu, cengkeraman Ino pun melemah. Tas malang yang sebelumnya menjadi bahan rebutan itu kini seketika menjadi barang terbuang.

Ino dan Neji secepat kilat menoleh ke belakang—ke arah tas tersebut terlempar. Namun, yang pertama menarik perhatian mereka adalah sosok Lee yang sedang berdiri dalam posisi yang sangat, _sangat_ tidak nyaman. Kedua tangan pemuda berpakaian serba hijau tersebut terentang ke samping—masing-masing tangan memegang satu onigiri. Sebelah kakinya terangkat untuk menahan kotak bekal Ino. Di mulutnya tersumpal sebuah onigiri dan di kepalanya yang tengah menengadah pun terdapat sebuah onigiri.

Dan tampaknya Dewa Kesialan masih senang bermain-main dengan Lee. Sebab, arah jatuh tas Neji….

Ah! Lupakan! Semua pasti sudah dapat mengiranya, bukan?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Perjalanan menuju Kusa_gakure_ selanjutnya diisi keheningan. Jauh lebih hening dibanding sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, suasana di antara ketiga _shinobi_ utusan Konoha tersebut terasa lebih buruk dibanding sebelumnya. Bahkan, dinginnya malam tidak membantu untuk menyejukkan sepasang kepala yang sedang terbakar emosi.

Ya, semenjak insiden konyol saat mereka istirahat tadi siang, Neji semakin menyalahkan Ino. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa Ino hanya akan membawa kesialan bagi tim mereka. Sengit, Ino justru membalikkan kata-kata Neji. Menurut Ino, sikap Neji yang kurang kooperatiflah yang membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman.

Sementara Lee, yang sudah berkali-kali menjadi korban dari pertengkaran keduanya, lagi-lagi hanya bisa mencoba untuk melerai mereka. Namun, bukan karena usaha Lee-lah keduanya memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata. Perihal waktu menjadi alasan utama mereka berhenti beradu kata.

Kini, didera emosi yang tidak kunjung surut, perjalanan misi pun menjadi tidak senyaman biasanya. Ino yang terbiasa dengan keakraban yang terjalin di antara tim 10 mulai bersumpah serapah dan menanamkan penguatan dalam benaknya bahwa jika misi kali ini gagal, maka Neji-lah yang akan bertanggung jawab. Sebaliknya, Neji yang tidak terbiasa dengan perempuan blak-blakan seperti Ino, hanya bisa mati-matian menekan emosi untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya sembari menyiapkan jawaban kalau-kalau misi mereka gagal nanti—Ino penyebabnya.

Bagi Lee, perseteruan di antara keduanya adalah sesuatu yang mencekam. Dia yang biasa aktif—sangat aktif malah—sampai memilih untuk bungkam. Tidak mau memperkeruh suasana yang sudah kelam. Saat ini yang ada di kepala Lee adalah membuat misi ini sukses walau kedua rekan setimnya masih tersulut emosi yang sukar diredam. Yah, minimal kalau mereka profesional, mereka akan mengesampingkan ego masing-masing, 'kan?

Dan … ya! Bukan tanpa sebab Neji dikatakan jenius. Bahkan di saat ia sedang diliputi amarah, kewaspadaannya tetap tidak berkurang. Karena itulah, ia sanggup menghindar dari terjangan kunai yang tiba-tiba menyerang dengan meloncat ke dahan pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada semula.

Lee dan Ino yang melihatnya pun seketika menjadi waspada. Begitu melihat tanda dari Neji, mereka pun langsung turun dari dahan—memijakkan kaki di tanah hutan yang tidak begitu rata.

"Heeeh? Mereka hanya anak-anak," ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah selatan tempat Neji berdiri.

"_Shinobi_ Konoha…," timpal suara lain.

"Ya, biarpun masih anak-anak, mereka pasti membawa barang berharga bersama mereka," tambah yang lain. Perlahan, pemilik suara-suara itu mulai menampakkan diri. Setelah membentuk suatu posisi yang mengepung Neji-Ino-Lee di tengah, pemilik suara berat yang terakhir, kemudian melanjutkan, "Karena itu, mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan lolos begitu saja."

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Ino sembari berbalik arah—memunggungi Lee dan Neji sekaligus.

"Heh? Sudah jelas, 'kan, Nona?" timpal seseorang yang berada di hadapan Ino. "Kalau kalian mau selamat, tinggalkan semua barang kalian! Dengan begitu, kami juga tidak akan macam-macam."

Tanpa aba-aba, Ino beringsut mundur. Demikian pula dengan Neji dan Lee. Begitu punggung ketiganya berdekatan satu sama lain, Ino menyuarakan pikirannya secara perlahan.

"Ada rencana apa?" tanya Ino sementara mata _aquamarine_-nya terus mengawasi pergerakan lima orang yang ada di hadapannya. Seringai di wajah kelima lawannya membuat Ino jijik. Namun, Ino tidak menunjukkan sedikit pun ketakutan terhadap lima orang itu meski tiga di antaranya tengah memegang pedang yang cukup besar.

"Kita serang langsung?" saran Lee yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak perlu takut. Gai-_sensei_ bilang, dengan semangat pantang menyerah, apa pun bisa kita hadapi."

"Tidak," sanggah Neji sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas. Bagaimanapun, di dalam tasnya terdapat gulungan rahasia yang harus diserahkan pada klien. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Ia tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menyebabkan gulungan tersebut jatuh ke tangan orang lain. "Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Jika kita menyerang sembarangan, kita hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga."

"Setuju," jawab Ino sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Karena itu aku tanya, ada rencana apa?"

Neji terdiam sembari mengamati keseluruhannya. Ia tidak perlu sambil berbalik arah hanya untuk melihat orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya—dengan kata lain, orang-orang yang tengah berhadapan dengan Ino secara langsung. Neji melirik ke arah Lee sedikit. Setelahnya, ia kembali melihat ke satu orang yang berperawakan paling besar dan tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa bocah?" tanya sosok besar yang tengah ditatap Neji. "Apa kalian terlalu takut sampai tidak bisa bergerak? Jangan sampai mengompol di celana, ya?"

Ejekan itu diikuti tawa berderai dari sekitar dua puluh orang yang ada di sana. Dari observasi Neji, tidak semua pria tersebut tampak tangguh. Hanya satu-dua orang yang terlihat berbahaya. Dan orang di hadapannya adalah yang paling terlihat berbahaya. Meski demikian, tetap saja perbedaan jumlah yang cukup besar sangat mungkin menimbulkan luka yang fatal.

"Aku ada ide," ujar Neji tenang, "Ino dengan _jutsu_-mu…."

"Ah … aku mengerti," jawab Ino bahkan sebelum Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dipotong seperti itu, Neji tentu saja langsung mengerutkan alisnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ino dari atas pundaknya. Ternyata, di saat yang bersamaan, Ino pun tengah melihat ke arahnya. Begitu kedua manik berbeda warna itu bertatapan, Ino langsung menyeringai.

"Katakan padaku. Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Dengan itu, Neji pun sadar bahwa Ino benar-benar paham mengenai rencana yang bahkan belum diberitahukannya. Ya, Ino mungkin memang tipe orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk masalah _kerja sama_. Setidaknya, itu membuktikan bahwa Ino bukan _kunoichi_ yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

Neji kemudian kembali menghadap ke arah depan. "Orang bertubuh besar yang berada tepat di hadapanku."

Ino memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang ditunjukkan Neji. Setelah itu, Ino kembali mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas ke arah kawanan penjahat tersebut.

"Heiii! Apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi?" teriak salah seorang dari kawanan itu—tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah," jawab sosok bertubuh besar yang berada di hadapan Neji, "biarkan para tikus ini menyusun siasat. Kita tunggu saja, apa rencana mereka."

"Haaah! Paling-paling mereka akan langsung menyerah begitu sudah mengetahui kekuatan kita!" celetuk yang lainnya. "Baik, kita biarkan mereka menyusun kata-kata terakhir mereka."

Kembali, suara tawa bergema di hutan yang cukup gelap tersebut. Dan walau bulan dapat terlihat cukup jelas di malam itu, tapi pepohonan besar menghalangi jalan sinar dari sang penguasa malam. Kegelapan ini kadang bisa menjadi musuh. Tapi jangan lupa pula bahwa kadang kegelapan dapat menjadi sahabat terbaik bagi para _shinobi_ terlatih.

Setelah hening di antara ketiga _shinobi_ Konoha tersebut.

"Aku … butuh pengalih sesaat," ujar Ino setengah berbisik.

Neji melirik ke arah Lee. "Lee."

Lee menyeringai. Ia pun mengempaskan tasnya ke tanah dan kemudian memutar-mutarkan tangan kanannya. "Baik! Dengan semangat masa muda! _UWOOOOOO_!"

Seketika itu, Lee langsung menyerang ke arah sosok besar yang berdiam di depan Neji. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan nyentrik itu pun melompat dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke arah musuh.

Sosok besar yang hendak diserang Lee hanya bergeming dengan sebuah seringai terpampang. Beberapa bawahan yang tampak akan menghadang Lee langsung terhenti ketika pria yang tampak bagaikan pimpinan itu mengangkat tangannya. Lalu, secepat kilat, pria yang sama menangkis tendangan Lee dengan lengannya.

Lee langsung meloncat ke belakang beberapa langkah dan kemudian kembali dengan sebuah tinjuan. Sekali lagi, serangan Lee tertahan.

"Apa ini rencana terbaik kalian, Bocah? Menyerangku yang merupakan pimpinan perampok terkuat sepanjang masa ini?"

Ino yang merasa ini adalah saatnya, langsung bertukar posisi dengan Neji. Meski keduanya masih tetap berpunggungan, tapi kini Ino-lah yang berhadapan dengan si pria bertubuh besar. Sementara itu, Neji menjaga bagian belakang—kalau-kalau ada salah satu dari kawanan tersebut yang tidak mengacuhkan peringatan sang Ketua Perampok dan langsung menyerang.

Lee masih menjalankan perannya dengan baik. Ia berhasil menghentikan langkah pimpinan perampok tersebut. Walau tinjunya tertahan, di saat bersamaan, gerakan pimpinan perampok itu pun terhenti. Dan walau hanya sementara, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Tidak ada waktu lebih untuk bisa dibuang sia-sia.

Ino menelan ludah sesaat. Lalu, secepat yang ia bisa, ia pun mengangkat tangannya dan segera membentuk segel.

Ya. Ini saatnya.

_Shintenshin no jutsu._

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Bagaimana Neji?" tanya Lee masih sembari melompati dahan pohon.

Neji terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah sosok yang kini berada dalam gendongannya. Sosok itu masih memejamkan mata—tampak begitu tenang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa gadis dalam gendongannya baik-baik saja—dari napasnya yang masih terlihat teratur—Neji akhirnya berhenti berlari. Tingkah Neji pun menjadi pertanda bagi Lee untuk tidak lagi membiarkan kakinya beraksi. Keduanya kemudian beranjak ke bawah salah satu pohon yang cukup tinggi. Dengan berhati-hati, Neji kemudian mendudukkan tubuh dalam gendongannya agar bersandar pada benda masif yang terus diam walau makhluk itu tak sepenuhnya dikatakan mati.

"Apa Ino_-san_ akan baik-baik saja?"

Neji masih memilih bungkam. Ia yang masih berjongkok kini memasang mata lekat-lekat pada sosok yang tengah kehilangan jiwanya sementara. Dan entah karena dorongan apa, Neji langsung menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi sang gadis berambut pirang pucat. Hanya sesaat, sebelum tangan itu sedikit menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata kanan gadis tersebut.

Lalu … tiba-tiba saja sensasi hangat itu menjalari tubuh Neji.

Merasa terkejut, Neji langsung menarik tangannya dan kemudian berdiri. Ia pun membelakangi sosok Ino—yang masih terduduk bersandar pada pohon—dan berhadapan dengan Lee.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Neji sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lee sebelumnya. "Kudengar, jika sesuatu terjadi pada pengguna s_hintenshin_, maka tubuh aslinya juga akan mengalami luka yang serupa."

Lee mengangguk. "Dan … bagaimana dengan kawanan penjahat tersebut?"

Neji kembali terdiam. Sekali ini, ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya. Dengan _byakugan_-nya, ia kemudian menyisir daerah sekitar.

"Tidak terlihat. Sepertinya dia berhasil menggiring mereka menjauh."

Kali ini, Lee tidak mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjongkok di sebelah sosok Ino. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum. "_Jutsu_ s_hintenshin_ itu memang berguna di saat seperti ini, ya? _Jutsu_ ini dapat menghemat waktu kita."

Neji yang sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada, kini menengok ke arah Lee dan Ino berada. Sesuatu yang aneh mulai merasuki Neji. Perasaan tidak terima?

Oh, yah. Sebelumnya pemuda Hyuuga ini menganggap Ino sebagai _kunoichi_ lemah yang tidak akan berguna. Bahkan di pikiran awalnya, ia sudah mengecap gadis sebagai pengganggu yang akan menghambat langkahnya.

Namun, siapa yang mengira kalau justru gadis itu yang berhasil menyelamatkan mereka? Tidak secara penuh memang. Mereka berhasil selamat juga ditunjang oleh rencana yang cukup cerdik dari Neji dan pengalihan perhatian yang cukup baik dari Lee—yang semata-mata dilakukan agar jurus s_hintenshin_ dapat dilancarkan tanpa ada gangguan. Cara yang mereka pilih memang cukup riskan, tapi nyatanya, semua berhasil berjalan baik dan sesuai harapan.

Dari semua kerja sama itu, justru _jutsu_ Ino-lah yang kini memegang peranan penting. Ino bahkan sudah menunjukkan kecepatannya dalam menangkap perintah yang bahkan belum selesai diinstruksikan. Dan jangan lupakan kemampuan gadis itu dalam bersandiwara. Dengan luwesnya, Ino bisa memerankan karakter sang pimpinan dan berhasil mengecoh para penjahat itu untuk mundur. Erangan ketidaksetujuan dari beberapa bawahan pun berhasil diredam dengan sempurna hingga akhirnya gerombolan tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Neji dan Lee.

Berkat itulah, mereka bisa berada di sini sekarang. Berdiam di tempat yang cukup aman, bersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam. Perjalanan mereka memang jadi tertunda, tapi setidaknya mereka berhasil menghindar dari luka yang tidak perlu.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Lee sambil mendongak, melihat ke arah Neji. "Apa kita akan berdiam di sini sampai Ino kembali ke tubuhnya? Atau…."

Neji kini berbalik. "Kita tunggu beberapa saat lagi. Jika dia belum juga bangun, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Oke!" jawab Lee sambil mengangkat jempolnya. "Kalau begitu, biar nanti kita bergantian saja menggendong Ino_-san_."

"Tidak perlu."

"Ng?"

"Biar aku sa—…" Sekejap, Neji tersentak. Menyadari apa yang hendak ia katakan, ia pun menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah kata-kata itu mengalir keluar lebih jauh. Dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke tanah, Neji tampak terbelalak. Otaknya pun mendadak tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Neji?" tanya Lee yang langsung mengerutkan alis tebalnya. "Kau … jangan-jangan kau…."

Neji menoleh cepat ke arah Lee. "Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau mau menjadikan Ino_-san_ sebagai latihan, ya?"

"Ha-hah?"

"Dengan menggendong Ino_-san_ sendirian, kau bisa sekaligus melatih otot lengan dan juga staminamu. Karena itu kaubilang agar kau saja yang menggendong Ino_-san_! Kau curang, Neji!"

"_Tsk_! Jangan ngawur! Aku bukan kau yang gila latihan!" bantah Neji dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menggendongnya sendirian?" desak Lee lebih lanjut.

Neji terdiam—tidak bisa menjawab. Ya. Ia tidak mungkin mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti, 'kan?

"_Ngh_…."

Dan lenguhan Ino saat itu bagaikan bel penyelamat bagi Neji. Gadis itu sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Serta-merta, hal itu membuat Lee langsung mengalihkan fokus perhatian.

"Ino_-san_? Kau sudah sadar? _Daijoubu ka_?"

"Lee_-san_," ujar Ino perlahan sembari mengerjapkan matanya, "_atashi_ … _daijoubu_."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Neji sedikit kaku. Entah mengapa, ia jadi merasa aneh.

Sambil berdiri, Ino kemudian menjawab, "Ahh … entahlah." Ino kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. "Yang jelas, mereka berada jauh dari sini."

"Kerja bagus, Ino_-san_!" ujar Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memamerkan gigi-giginya. Dan walau di tengah gelapnya malam, entah bagaimana gigi-gigi itu tetap terlihat berkilauan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan membuang waktu lagi. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini. Kita harus mengejar waktu," ujar Neji sembari mengambil tasnya yang sempat ia letakkan di tanah. Mendengar perintah Neji, Lee dan Ino pun langsung bersiap.

Selama menunggu Ino dan Lee mengambil barang bawaannya, entah mengapa tatapan Neji terus terarah pada sosok si gadis berambut pirang. Berbagai macam hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Namun, yang terutama adalah bahwa ia sudah salah menilai _kunoichi_ yang satu itu.

Awalnya, Neji mengira bahwa sampai kapan pun ia memang tidak akan bisa bekerja sama dengan Ino. Misi bersama gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Ia pun tidak akan berharap banyak pada Ino. Baginya, mungkin kehadiran Lee sebagai partner sudah cukup.

Namun, Ino sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih dari sekadar _kunoichi_ bermulut besar yang hobi berdandan. Memang dia tidak menunjukkan kemampuan _taijutsu_ sehebat Tenten. Atau malah, tidak selihai Sakura. Tapi Ino tetap memiliki kelebihannya sendiri. Mau tidak mau, Neji harus mengakui hal itu.

"Neji? Apa yang kaulamunkan? Ayo berangkat!"

Suara Ino langsung menyentak Neji yang sedang berada dalam alam khayalnya. Ia pun seketika melihat ke arah Ino dan Lee.

"_Ah_, _ehm_!"

Dan dengan gumaman tidak jelas itu, Lee langsung meloncat ke salah satu dahan sementara Ino malah memandang Neji dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Neji—berusaha—ketus.

"Tidak," jawab Ino akhirnya sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Ino langsung berbalik, siap meninggalkan Neji yang masih saja tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Satu panggilan itu pun menghentikan langkah Ino. Dan saat Ino berbalik, ia bisa melihat Neji sudah berada di dekatnya. Ino yang awalnya kebingungan akan maksud Neji memanggilnya semakin kebingungan setelah pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

Tanpa menunggu Ino menghilangkan kebingungannya, Neji pun langsung meninggalkan gadis itu dan mengejar Lee yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depan. Ino masih terperangah. Kakinya seakan menempel erat di tanah, sulit digerakkan walau hanya untuk satu langkah.

Detik selanjutnya, Ino pun tersadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin terus berdiam diri. Sebuah senyum akhirnya menghias wajah eloknya.

"Heh. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Jangan meremehkanku," gumam Ino ringan sembari menyiapkan _chakra_-nya agar bertumpu di kedua kaki.

Setelah itu, Ino pun langsung mengejar ketinggalan. Dengan perasaan baru yang memenuhi rongga dada, Ino merasa bahwa misi kali ini tidak akan sejelek perkiraan awal. Neji juga tidak seburuk tuduhannya.

Mungkin di depan, akan ada rintangan yang kembali melintang—menghalangi langkah mereka. Tapi bagi Ino dan Neji, kegagalan bukan lagi pemikiran yang dominan. Mereka akan tetap bisa mengatasinya dengan kerja sama yang baik—yang terbentuk secara dadakan. Mereka profesional. Bukan lagi anak-anak yang manja dan egois.

_Tidak._

Satu yang kemudian menguasai setiap ruang dalam otak mereka; misi ini bukan lagi misi yang mustahil.

*********おわり*********

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Dipersembahkan buat Kirisha Zwingli. Harusnya sih jadi birthday fic dia (March 17) Tapi kayaknya telat banget, yak? Gomen ne, Dilia-chan X""D Gomen juga kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan ._.a

Mau cerita sedikit. Mungkin ada yang bingung dengan judulnya. Ya, yang dalam kurung itu emang saya tulis 'IN' dengan sengaja. Dengan ditulis gitu, judul ini jadi banyak artinya. Hahaha. Ada yang mau tebak, apa aja arti judulnya? :P #gak penting

Terus... entah kenapa saya suka ama si Lee di sini. Penyegar suasana, yak? Hahaha.

Sebelum lupa, buat penggemar NejiIno sekalian, gabung yuk di grup NejiIno di Facebook: NejiIno- Beautiful Love . Meet you there, minna? ;)

Well, langsung aja, terlepas dari segala kekurangan fic ini, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna_-san_ tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

****EDITED a little with corrections from Kirisha Zwingli. Thanks, Dear :*


End file.
